Ties That Blind
by stargazr41
Summary: Filler for 3.1 People W Money spoilers obviously Flack helps Lindsay test her tie theory. Even if you don't remember the ep we're dealing w Flack's ties here, pretty much works w any ep.


Disclaimer: Just borrowing, will return relatively unharmed when finished

AN: This is a short filler to 3.1 "People With Money". The italics are Lindsay and Flack's lines from their opening scene on the Brooklyn Bridge. I was watching the season 3 dvd looking for a particular scene when I should have been writing my paper for school (avoidance is a favorite hobby of mine). I got to thinking about the look Lindsay gave Flack when he was talking to the random phone number girls and then her expertise with the tie. And we all know how much Flack loves his ties so...

If someone would like to archive it somewhere- have fun, just don't go changing my name. (; Enjoy.

"Ties That Blind"

"_So Flack how many phone numbers did you get?"_

"_I don't think I like where you're going with this, Monroe."_

"_Really. How many?"_

"_Three."_

_Everybody loves a hero. _

"Hey Monroe." Flack slid into the busy lab and made his way to the long table in the center of the room.

"Flack. What brings you to the lab? Looking for more sympathy dates." The brunette's eyes stayed fixed on the evidence in front of her.

Don smiled at the CSI. "That's cute, Linds. Really, you're hilarious. I was giving Mac an update on some leads I was running before I headed home. You just about finished, I can give you a ride."

"I don't know. There's something about this tie that I just can't figure out."

"Figure it out tomorrow." Flack knew her shift ended two hours ago, yet she was still working on that damn tie. If someone didn't say something, Lindsay would stay there all night.

He stepped closer to her, leaning against the table on which she was working. "Any of this stuff put Erica Lancaster on the bridge?"

Lindsay finally turned to him, placing the tie back into the evidence bag as she did so. "Unfortunately, no. You still think she's our primary suspect?"

"The owner of the key chain didn't pan out, so I'm thinkin yeah. Her alibi was shaky. This girl's got major motive. Come on, if she knew her boyfriend was giving a rock that size to another woman, don't you think she'd be pissed."

"I know I would." Lindsay gave him a pointed look as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning a hip against the stainless steel table.

"What?" Don suddenly felt as if he was being appraised.

Lindsay said nothing, but broke their gaze. With an exasperated sigh, she resealed the evidence bag and initialed the flap. As she continued to clear her work station, Don stared at her. This time when she looked at him, she saw that little smirk that said 'I'm about to make a smart ass comment'.

Flack moved within two feet of her working space. He picked up the tie and flipped the bag over in his hands, not really looking at it, but needing a plausible reason for standing so close to the CSI.

"You know, you're cute when you're jealous, Monroe." He wagged his brows and smoothed a hand lovingly down his shockingly subdued tie.

Lindsay was about to respond to Flack's insane observation when an epiphany struck. Observant eyes moved from Don's shiny, blue and silver checkered tie to Sam McFarland's gray patterned one. Of course. The chemicals on the tie were not important; the placement of them was.

Crooking one finger in his direction, Lindsay motioned for Don to follow, then headed out of the lab. Don had no choice but to submit to the hypnotizing sway of her hips as she moved down the hall into a nearby reconstruction room. She waited for him to enter the room before closing the door behind him. Lindsay moved further into the room before facing the tall detective.

The reconstruction rooms were just about the only ones in the lab without glass for walls. This allowed for the investigators to recreate any conditions necessary to prove or discount a theory without prying eyes to interrupt. Lindsay certainly didn't want any of those eyes twisting an innocent experiment into lab gossip.

"Is there a reason why you lured me to this empty room, Detective Monroe?" Don motioned around the small room while moving closer to her small body. "You want me, I knew it? You didn't have to clear out an entire room, I'm good for a supply closet."

The smile came of its own volition, not uncommon in his presence, neither was the warmth that flowed through her body whenever that deeper tone of voice appeared. But she said nothing in response. Instead, she placed both hands lightly on his stomach, just barely pressing against the firm muscle hiding beneath his white checked dress shirt. Slowly, with innocent eyes never leaving his bemused ones, she slid her hands up his torso and to his shoulders.

Don's surprised eyes darted from Lindsay's amused brown ones to the door and back again. She was just goofing around, that was the only logical explanation. There was no way in hell Lindsay Monroe would actually have sex in one of the NYPD's crime labs. That's what he thought until she pushed the jacket from his shoulders and down his arms. She laid the jacket gently on the table next to them and made a grab for his tie.

"Hey Linds, I was just kidding about the supply closet." He flashed her a nervous grin.

Lindsay's deep brown eyes held his bright blue ones as she fiddled with his brand new tie. Don watched with curiosity as she loosened the knot and slowly slid the silky material from around his neck. The tie hung loosely from her right hand while her left was busy trailing down the long line of his torso to his waist. Lindsay gave his non-existent love handle a light squeeze.

"I know we decided to keep this thing between us quiet, but I don't think that's gonna happen with you feeling me up in a lab where anyone can walk in." Don raised a dark brow at her 'so what' expression. "What's up Linds? You feelin' frisky- cause I'm ok with that. Of course if this is some kind of payback for the phone numbers… hey you're not gonna leave me tied up somewhere in nothing but my boxers for the whole crime lab to see are you?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the smile from forming on her lips. "If that's your idea of getting felt up, you've been missing out."

She flipped up the collar of his shirt and draped the tie around the neck. Slowly, with familiarity and ease, the tie was re-knotted to Don Flack standards.

"No, no, no. I thought we were takin clothes off, not puttin them on. What is this?"

"You, Detective Flack, are helping me prove a theory."

"Oh, so this had nothing to do with the fact that your hot for me? You're using me for my tie?"

"And what a tie it is."

"Hey, I thought you liked my ties." The tone was light as he patted the perfectly knotted fabric.

"I do." Lindsay pulled lightly at the soft material, bringing Don's face close to hers. "But I definitely like taking them off of you more."

She stepped away from him with a smile, but without touching his lips. He leaned against the reconstruction table with a sigh, but without satisfaction.

"You're a tease, Monroe."

"You weren't complaining two nights ago."

"Complaining was just about the only thing we weren't doing two nights ago."

Lindsay dipped her head in a feeble attempt to hide the flush that invaded her face and neck. Thankfully for Don, because his face was the same color. They were both smiling moments later when their eyes met over the palpable tension that filled the room.

Lindsay cleared her throat, "So I think I'm ready to clock out now."

"I'd say you're about done for the day, unless of course you'd like to use me for any other experiments."

"Nothing lab appropriate anyway. I am sorry to tell you that I think we just crossed Erica Lancaster off our suspect list."

"Too bad." Don took a few steps closer to Lindsay. Close enough to lightly run a hand down her arm. Close enough to see the small shiver it caused to run through her. "You know I'm never gonna call those girls, right. I just didn't want to make 'em feel bad."

"How chivalrous." She stepped away from his dangerously tempting hands and headed to the door.

With one hand on the knob, she turned to him. "Why don't we grab some takeout and head back to my place. We can watch the Rangers game and make out on the couch like a couple of teenagers."

"I like the sound of that. And maybe you can show me what I've been missin out on when it comes to getting felt up." Don flashed her a huge grin. She laughed and turned back to the door, but his quiet voice stopped her from leaving the room. "Hey Linds, you're not mad about the numbers are you?"

Lindsay closed the five foot gap between them. Using her right hand to pull Don to her by the tie, she placed her left hand on his jaw. Their lips met in a strong, yet quick promise of what was to come later.

"Don, you can look all you want as long as that's all you do. Like with me, just because I think Adam is cute doesn't mean I'm going to act on it, right?" With that, Lindsay walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Yeah I get it. Wait, what do you mean you think Adam's cute? Lindsay, wait up."


End file.
